


The morning after

by Tantaylor



Series: 24 hours [2]
Category: Duran Duran
Genre: D/s, Kink, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: 24 hours can be quite lifechanging....Nick^s POV





	The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought this needed another part.  
> Again, as always, english is not my native tongue and no beta...

At the very first moment I don^t know where I am.  
Then I smell him and everything is back.  
I can^t stifle that bright smile and I don^t want to stifle it at all, even when I notice that the bed beside me is empty. I bury my nose in the pillow, inhaling him.  
I^m in his flat, he surely hasn^t left.  
The smell of coffee mixes with his, with Roger^s unique scent and there he is, standing in the doorway. Naked.  
My pulse fastened at his sight. For how many years have I seen him like this in my dreams?   
For how many years have I fucked him in my dreams?   
I don^t know, but in the last 24 hours it^s exactly seven times. He can^t get enough.  
The welts over his body are irritating, though. Kyle’s work. Lucky Kyle.  
„Good morning Nick bloody fucking Rhodes with the monster ego. Coffee?“ Roger smiles broadly.  
„Yes please! Come here, Mister Taylor!“  
For some reason we both have to chuckle when he hands me the mug, crawling into bed again.  
„Why are you laughing?“ I ask.  
„Because you are Nick. I know you since you are 17. This is…weird. Why are YOU laughing ? »  
„Because you are Roger and i know you since I ^m 17. Any regrets?“ I^m at least worrying a bit. I mean..it happened pretty fast. It^s not even 24 hours that I first have stepped over his doorway and now everything has changed. The whole world has changed.  
Well, actually MY world has changed the moment I saw him in that club, naked and bound and longing for the whip.  
„No. Not the slightest bit of regret here. You?“   
„Let me think….do I regret that the man I have a crush on for somewhat 25 years has turned out to be gay, submissive and gay and is in bed with me for about 20 hours now ? Er…no, I don^t think I regret that . I regret that this wasn^t me, though »my fingers wander over a whip mark on his shoulder.  
« I regret that you have to see this » Roger sighs and his warm brown eyes meet mine.  
« Don^t. If you and Kyle would not have been there…if I would not have seen you like this…Oh, Roger!“  
We kiss. My, is this man a good kisser ! My friend,my bandmate. This always calm person with those warm eyes and the sweetest smile who has screamed out my name with pleasure serveral times during the last day…and last night.   
This man who has turned out to be everything I ever wanted.  
What if he isn^t feeling the same? What if I^m just …another experience for him?  
„Roger?“  
„Hmhm?“  
„What now?What is it? Us?“  
„Mindblowingly intense overwhelmingly fast move from friend zone into love zone? he suggests quietly and his look almost kills me. „Nick, I..ah, fuck. I have never ever felt like this. It scares me a bit, you know…it^s…dear god, I don^t think this is anyhow compatible to my job. I think if we will keep that up like in the last 24 hours you will have to learn playing drums and and teach me how to play your keyboards, because there^s no chance that I will ever be able again to sit on this bloody hard stool, man. Goodness ! I can barely move ! »  
« If we would keep that up like in the last 24 hours we^d probably be dead at Wednesday. Thursday, if we are lucky. » I chuckle,pulling him close.  
„Honestly Nick.. I think I will never let you go again“  
„I don^t want to go anywhere, Roger.Not without you.“  
„ I would never have thought that …that life could change like that in 24 hours. That the world can change in 24 hours. That you are everything I ever wanted. Ack…er…sounds quite pathetic, huh?“ he shrugs as I stare at him and he blushes a little.  
„No…no, it^s not that…well,possibly maybe it IS pathetic, but, no joke, this is exactly what I have thought. Exactly, I swear.“

Again we kissed. Deeper this time, longer.  
Then he goes for another coffee and when I pull him close the moment he joins me in bed again half of the strong brew lands on the blanket  
„No games with hot liquids! Taboo!“ he laughs.  
„Ah, I prefer icecubes anyway, no worries!“ I grin, ruffling his hair.  
„Do you? Have you seen that inspiring video with the ice cupe on the nipple….from that 80^s band with the stupid name?“  
I love the way he^s raising his brows and how his eyes are twinkling with amusement.  
Roger is much more relaxed these days, much more than back in the 80^s.  
Maybe it^s because he has found out about who and what he really is.  
„You mean with the five extremely gay looking guys with tons of make-up and rediculous hair?“  
„Four, please. Only four were looking rediculous, huh ? And… » he stops and looks at me as if he’d see me for the first time ever.  
« Wow ! You know what, Nick ? I actually have never seen you without any make up!“  
„And I have never seen you without any clothes. Rrrrogerrr.“ It^s almost funny how he reacts when I speak out his name like that. He literally shudders. I have noticed that the moment I had started with my little *fantasy* the other day.   
„Roger, does your fridge have a freezer compartment?“ I swear I^m not doing it on purpose, it simply happens that my voice becomes a little deeper, that I speak slower when i come into that mood, and he realizes it in an instant.  
« Yes, Nicholas »  
« And do you have ice cubes in there, Roger ? »  
„Hmhm“ he swallows visibly.  
God! *I think I have quite a submissive side* he has said. I can^t remember that I have ever seen switching someone into sub mode that fast.  
„Go get them, Roger“ I reach for his hair and I don^t have to pull, he tilts his head back, exposing his throat to me.  
The way our talk has gone yesterday..t wasn^t planned or something. I really wanted to tell him a story. Yeah, I wanted to see how he reacts, but I surely have never thought that it would end with *would you please be the first one to fuck me, Nicholas* , that he would give himself to me completely.  
And here he`s doing it again, giving himself.  
I lie my palm lightly over his adam^s apple, my fingers gripping his lower jar and he sighs deeply.  
„Go get them, Roger“ I repeat, looking after him when he’s leaving the room.   
Goodness, I would love to tie him to the bed, but it^s one without a headboard. Next time we will stay at my placce. Now we^ll see how much self control he has.

When I have him before me, lying on his back, hands neatly tucked under his ass with his eyes closed, so patiently waiting for the things to come, I^m overflowing with love. Goodness, he^s so incredibly sexy!  
Roger shudders when I tear another condom pack open and he surely recognizes the sound, but his eyes remain closed, like I have ordered.  
I fill two ice cubes in the condom and squeeze some lube over it .  
He gasps as my now literally icy cold fingers touch his lips and I push into his mouth.  
« Wet them »  
I don^t need much preparation, his entrance is still open and willing. Hard to believe that only 24 hours ago he^s never been fucked before.  
I^m sure he feels sore and wounded and beside tha fact that the thought of pushing ice cubes into hime turns me on to no end, it will give him some relief once he’s used to the feeling.  
„Aaaah!“ Roger almost jumps as he feels the coldness at his entrance, but his hands are still tucked under him and his eyes are still closed and it stays like this when the condom is deeply inside od him.  
Once his breathing is back to normal i take another cube and rub it over one nipple.  
It melts quickly on his hot skin and I Iick the water away. The last remaining bit I stick in his mouth.  
He has goosebumps all over by now and shivers heavily.  
The noises he makes are driving me nuts.  
Not even an ice cube directly on the tip of his member let him loose his hard-on.  
I^m all impressed.  
His self control is far better than my own. I can^t resist to take his cock into my mouth and this is when his hands are comimg up to grab my head.  
I let it happen. I want him too much to stay in dom-mode.   
Yet again he screams out my name when he comes.  
If you ever have asked yourself what has happened to the man who used to be so quiet and shy, let me tell you that love does wonders.


End file.
